The Savior of Two Worlds
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Harry wasn't just your ordinary Wizarding Savior, nope, he had to be foretold twice as a Savior to two different races, in two different realities! Why can't life ever be simple?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Savior of Two Worlds

**Author: **Sora Hoshi

**eUniverse:** Harry Potter x Transformers

**Rating:** K+ to T – rated for language!

**Couple:** Mentions of prior/future yaoi relationship for Harry…

**Warnings: **Post-Final Battle. **TWO-shot. **Swearing, no Ginny!Harry mentions, mentions of de-aged!Harry, swearing, prior/future yaoi relationship…mmm…some other stuff…uh…swearing… Yep! I think that about covers it!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Transformers, or Harry Potter. Though this little insanity plot is mine however-grrr don't steal my story plot! (lol)

**Summary:** Harry wasn't just your ordinary Wizarding Savior, nope, he had to be foretold twice as a Savior to two different races, in two different realities! Why can't life ever be simple?

o…X…o

Title is thanks to Dark Nuriko! THANK YOU! *grins*

o…X…o

Clicking on the purchase button, Harry filled out the information for the shipping and billing address, buying a pair of mid-eighteen hundreds glasses from a user named 'ladiesman217'. Sighing, he turned off the laptop he used for his research, silently wondering how his so-called friends and his old lover were doing back in his home dimension. He definitely didn't miss his glory-seeking tag-alongs as much as the guy who had shown him how to move on with his life and actually live.

A year to the minute after the final battle, Fate and Death had decided to take him away from the universe he had been born in-right in the middle of the one year anniversary celebratory party he had been attending, and something he still hadn't received an answer as to why. He was still trying to figure out a way to go back.

It didn't help that he had been reduced to the age of an eleven year old with an eighteen-, almost nineteen-, year-old's magical core, memories and scars. When the authorities had found him, it certainly hadn't been easy to find an explanation as to why his body had so many scars, internally and externally. His Uncle and Aunt actually took a lot of the blame for it in the end.

When the police and child welfare people finally sorted out where he was supposed to go, he was put into a local suburban high school smack dab in the middle of Tranquility, Nevada. He was able to persuade Death to pose as a wealthy, old-money adult looking to adopt a child as an heir. With a little help (IE – threats and bribes from Death), the paperwork was pushed through within a month and Harry was able to live in a nice suburban house with two floors, a tall, wood-fenced in backyard and a swimming pool behind it, in a well-to-do neighborhood.

As Fate willed it to be, he was able to stay in the same school, which made the transition all the easier. The first thing he did when he found he had a credit card with no limit, was buy two different wardrobes. One for school, and one for everything else. He was pretty much invisible to his classmates, considering he still used Dudley's old clothes to hide his scars and make people overlook him. Then he had his other sets of clothes, which, while still hiding his scars, formed nicely on his figure, something he definitely appreciated as it reminded him of his lover.

Six years later and at the end of his junior year, his final project-the only project left for his semester-was coming due in two days. Something he had no clue on what to write about, other than to completely fake a report. This is where that had led him to now: researching a genealogy project to make up for his history class.

He couldn't actually say his father's family was the heir to Gryffindor, the founder of the first magical school in Britain and his mother came from a line of dormant-magic-users from the line of Slytherin and Merlin. Added onto the fact that he was technically from a different dimension, the tale was even more unbelievable. As such, he was making up some crap about his 'adopted' father's lineage being an explorer to Northern Canada.

So far, Harry had been able to lead a quiet, normal life of a teenager, and the best part about this reality was that technology didn't explode around him! He could use spells and charms while simultaneously using the internet or washer.

"So Harry, what have you been up to?" A cheerful female voice said from behind him.

"Fate you bitch, why the hell are you here? I told you, if you aren't ready to share exactly _why_ I'm stuck here instead of where I actually belong, then don't come back." The dark haired boy growled, closing his eyes tightly in frustration and spinning around in his chair. He absolutely hated when she pulled this crap. His hair covered his face when he spun, showing just how long he had let it grow. His hair was down to his shoulder blades and usually he kept it back in a tight French braid, or a bun, but he had a headache at the moment, so he had let it down. Gathering his hair up while still glaring at the woman in front of him, he wrapped it into a bun, leaving his messy bangs to trail along his face.

"Aw…but Harry! You _love_ me!" Fate mock whined, her golden eyes dancing in mirth. Mocha-tinted skin shown in the sun; making her seem even more otherworldly than she already did in the Ancient Egyptian Princess dress she was wearing.

"I love _you_ as much as I loved _Voldemort_." He said with a growl, green eyes flashing in anger as he now gave her the classic 'glare of doom' he had perfected over the last six years, shadows danced across his face thanks to his bangs, creating a darker effect on the look. Standing, he moved into the kitchen, gathering up the necessary items to make dinner. The glasses would be here tomorrow, thankfully just in time for the presentation the day after.

"Fine, be mean." She replied, folding her arms and pouting as she sat down on one of the island table's stools. With a dramatic sigh, she continued. "I just came to warn you, it's about to get more interesting around here, so leave your datebook open." She finished, smirking at the teenager's back.

"What?" Avada Kedarvra colored eyes widened as he shouted out his surprise, spinning around to find an empty seat, laughter echoing around the kitchen as the goddess left the plain of existence he lived on. Scowling again, he turned around, continuing to finish cooking his meal as he grumbled about annoying, all-powerful, bitchy goddesses who had PMS issues all the bloody time.

The next day dawned and Harry rose and took the school bus to his local jail-that was officially called a school. It was a classic school, with tough-guy jocks, classic nerds, gothic divas, and wannabe emos. He didn't really fit with any of the groups, so he was mostly left alone, making the library his friend. He ended up learning Latin and a few other languages, just because he was so bored after catching up on American history.

The day passed quietly, as it was mostly a blow-off day used for studying for exams, something he usually did at home or in the library where it could be considered semi-quiet at least. Once he was back home, he put the final touches on his genealogy report-including packing the glasses in his backpack for the next day, used charms to clean the house, did his laundry and surfed the net until his self-set bedtime.

The next day dawned bright and cheerful, something he cursed that particular morning as the sun shone through his window at five thirty in the morning. Groaning he rolled over and got up, showering and dressing for school in a semi-asleep mode. Grabbing some breakfast on the way out the door, he hurried to the bus stop, almost missing it. Sliding into a seat in the middle, he ignored everything around him while slipping his earbuds into his ears as he listened to music on his iPod.

The first two of three exams of the day passed quickly and right after a twenty minute break, presentations in his history class started. Buzzing through his own report, without a hitch in his speech, he sat down and continued to draw in the sketchbook he had specifically bought for that purpose. Small doodles, the coat of arms for his lover's family, the houses of Hogwarts, pictures of objects, people, anything that really drifted into his mind ended up getting sketched in the book. He was on his fourth one for that year only six months in.

Glad that the last class of his semester was finally over, he slipped onto his bus and was dropped off at the end of his subdivision. He knew he needed groceries, but he didn't want to go out right after school, because usually most teenagers tended to go shopping on the way home, whether for groceries or something else. When the sun finally started to set, Harry set off for the grocery store, grabbing several knives, his wand and sheathes for each weapon to attach them to his body, knowing he would need to watch out for muggers on the way home.

He quickly finished his shopping and headed home, planning on going out to the bistro he sometimes visited for personal celebrations. Death wouldn't be checking up on him for another four days, as Fate had just checked on him only a few days ago. The next day passed normally, something he still sometimes thought of as strange, not having strangers after his life, daring plots and damsels he 'had' to rescue, but truly it was a relief every time he thought that way. He didn't miss fangirl-Ginny Weasley, his alleged 'adoring' public, or his glory-hound 'best-friend' Ron Weasley, but some of the things he did miss were bossy-yet-caring Hermione, his lover, his Firebolt, and his album of photos featuring his parents.

Waking up the day after the first day of summer was different; he could feel the change coming in his bones, putting him on edge the whole time. He packed a backpack with his necessary items shrunken and glamoured inside. He hadn't been idle while living in this world, learning how to fight dirty was something he already knew how to do from when he had lived in his original world, however, shooting a gun, fighting knives, actual hand-to-hand combat…these were all things he had applied himself to over the last six years, becoming proficient enough that he could protect himself if need be.

Busying himself with raising his self-learned wards and security charms, he passed the day away. When night fell, he relaxed slightly, putting off his emotions as unreasonable fears due to his dreams the night before, and settled in to sleep. He could fix everything back to the way it had been earlier in the day tomorrow, right now, he just wanted the security of sleeping in a warded home would bring him.

At midnight, hammering at his door woke him, making him instantly alert. No one hammered on his door, _ever_. Dressing quickly, he hurried to the door, thankful he still had his knives and wand strapped to his body. "Yes?" He called out suspiciously, glaring at whoever it was through the door.

"Hi, um… do you mind opening the door so I don't have to raise my voice to be heard?" An innocently hopeful male voice said, making Harry more suspicious.

"Actually, yes, I do. You're hammering on my door in the middle of the night, asking if I would open it –" Harry started in, grumpy from being woken up.

"Look, it's about the glasses I sold you, I need them back, something came up and-" The male interrupted, making Harry glare through the door.

"Fine." He grumbled, unlatching the door from three different bolts and keys. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow. "Sam Witwicky, I should have known." The emerald eyed teen murmured, adrenaline now slowly leaving his body. Slumping against the door frame, he lazily looked at the teen, watching with hidden amusement as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Do I know you?" The taller boy asked, a frown marring his face.

"We're in the same year at school. I wouldn't expect you to know that though. Come in. What's this about the glasses?" Harry said, his emotions masked as he saw Mikaela Banes step in behind him. Raising an eyebrow, he shut the door and led them to the living room, turning on lights as they went.

"Shouldn't you leave the lights off? I mean, what about your parents?" The girl asked, curious as to why the yet another unknown year-mate was turning on the lights.

"The lights can be on." The dark haired boy replied shortly, brushing his bangs out of his face. Sitting down in his favorite chair, he faced the other two and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's this about you needing the glasses back?" Harry asked drily, noting how both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We just…need the eyeglasses." Mikaela said, smiling winningly at Harry.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me. Anyways, you two have never really spoken from what I know, Mikaela goes out with Trent and Sam here's from a different clic. So here's my question, and please answer it truly as I will know if you lie, why are you two here, together?" The long, dark haired teen asked, frowning at the two of them.

"How do you know all of that?" Sam asked, a look of confusion fixing itself onto his face. He wasn't sure how this teen knew of their lives, but he wanted to find out. It helped that the long haired teen looked slightly familiar, so he wasn't as freaked out about this.

"Harry Potter. I go to your school. Idiots." The jade color eyed boy replied drily, smirking as the two blushed.

"It's a big school!" Mikaela protested, defensiveness deeply rooted in her tone. Apparently, she hadn't recognized either of them at some point.

"Hm…well, anyway, I'll grab the glasses and I suppose we'll be off." Harry finally said, shifting and grabbing his backpack while he stood. Moving over to the kitchen, he picked up his antique glasses and case, and shoved them in his pocket.

"Wait. We?" The brown haired teen asked in confusion, standing as well and slowly following Harry.

"Yes we. I'm not about to let you walk off with a priceless antique you sold to me without cash or something in compensation." Harry replied, snorting at the look in the kid's face. He couldn't actually tell him the truth, that he had been taken from a different reality by two gods and de-aged for a purpose he had no clue about, but was thinking was what was going on at this moment was behind the reason of him being dragged here.

"Oh…okay." He replied meekly, picking up that it wouldn't be a good idea to fight Harry on this subject.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here." The last Potter said, ushering the two teens outside before turning and locking his door, speaking a few words in Latin to make sure the house was in lock-down, with notice-me-not charms on it and everything was latched shut. He didn't want anyone getting inside and looking through his things. "So, where are we off to?" He asked, shoving the key into the side zip-up pocket of his tan backpack.

"My house. We need to grab some clothes and other supplies before we leave." Sam said by way of reply, opening the door to the newly released 2009 Camaro. Pulling the back seat forwards, Sam stepped back so Harry could get in. Sliding into the seat, Harry took in the details of the car, and thinking about how unlikely it was for Sam to be able to afford it.

"Okay Bee, we've got to head to my parent's house now." The other teenage boy said, after everyone was inside the car.

Harry was seriously considering the kid's sanity, or lack thereof, when the radio turned on and said, "Aye-aye captain." making the last Potter jump in shock.

"Oh, the guy in the backseat is Harry Potter, he wouldn't let us leave with the glasses without him tagging along. Sorry Bee." The blue eyed teen added, smiling sheepishly at the wheel in front of him that was driving by itself.

"An explanation would be appreciated." Harry said, swallowing as he watched the car drive itself.

"Oh! Sorry. Bumblebee, Bee for short, is an organic-robotic alien life-form from the planet Cybertron. He's part of the Autobots who are fighting against the Decepticons. They're looking for this Cube thing that's the source of their life. It was lost in space and landed here on Earth somewhere." Sam stumbled through the explanation, frowning as he didn't nail it correctly. "I'm not explaining it right… Bee, do you think Optimus would be able to do the movie explanation thingy?" He asked, receiving an affirmative from the car.

Harry smiled slightly, hoping this was what Fate was talking about.

Arriving home, Harry and Mikaela waited with the other Autobots while Sam went to get supplies for the trip. Meanwhile, Harry was introduced to the Autobots and Optimus had started the projection of the Cybertronian history.

As the rock fell away from under Harry's feet, leaving him standing on air, he looked at the other civilization in no small amounts of awe. He could tell from just looking at the images playing around him, that the civilization was far more advanced than Harry's reality, or Sam and Mikaela's world. That alone impressed him. He stood on what looked like thin air, observing the world around him as war overtook it.

As soon as the hologram shut down, Ironhide and Jazz started towards Sam's house, no amount of persuasion being able to stop them. A blackout occurred as Rachet fell on some power lines, making Harry want to bang his head against a wall while he watched the clumsy Autobots destroy Sam's parents backyard. Mikaela was lifted up to the window to help him pack for the trip, something Harry wished they would hurry up with. He wasn't sure, but he had a bad feeling about what was to come. "If you do that in my yard, I'll dismantle you." He idly threatened, taking in the damage and wincing in sympathy at Sam's fathers upset shouts.

Sighing, he tapped his foot on the concrete, wondering absently when the group would finally get out of the area. Sirens sounded in the distance, drawing closer as the seconds passed. "It's Sector Seven. We need to retreat." Ironhide announced, his teeth barred in hatred.

"What about Sam and Mikaela? Aren't they in danger?" Harry asked, frowning as the Autobots hastily transformed and retreated. Spotting Sam and Mikaela through the kitchen window Harry darted forwards to warn them.

"Guys, we've gotta go! Some weirdo's are surrounding the house and the Autobots somehow know they're bad news." Harry stated, urgency lacing his words.

As soon as the slight shock of Harry barging into the kitchen through the backdoor wore off, Sam and Mikaela grabbed their bags and booked it out the backdoor, Harry in the lead. However, it was too late; the house was already surrounded by Sector Seven goons.

Grumbling the trio were led back into the house, making Harry wonder what Sam's parents would say when they saw him. Luckily, they didn't say anything and as they were led to separate cars, the parents called out warnings and rules to their son. Harry sighed as he was shoved in the middle seat, Sam and Mikaela squishing him.

Using a little magic, the wizard quickly slipped out of his handcuffs, raising an eyebrow at the threats the man was making to Mikaela from the front seat.

"You do know, threatening teenagers tends to make them pissed off at you, right? Your arrogance is insulting to listen to." He said drily, taking in the image sputtering the man in charge-Agent Simmons-a smirk shifting across his lips as the two teens beside him watch the scene in slight confusion.

Just as Simmons finally masters his wordless outrage and opens his mouth to rant and threaten Harry, the car is jerked to a halt and the roof is grabbed by Optimus Prime, who yanks it off with the help of gravity.

After several frustrating moments, where the Sector Seven agents refuse to be interrogated without undue force, they are then chained up to a lamppost to wait to be rescued by others while the teens and the Autobots make their escape from the oncoming reinforcements. Harry took off with Bumblebee, while Sam and Mikaela stayed with Optimus Prime. Everyone almost had a clean getaway, until Sam and Mikaela slipped and fell from the bottom of the bridge where Optimus had been hiding with them.

Bumblebee zoomed forward, transforming and keeping Harry close to his spark with the help of his outer plates. Twisting around, he grabbed the two other teens out of the air and flipped onto his back so as to keep Harry from getting scrapped up as well. Unfortunately, this game Sector Seven a clear target, and Bumblebee, upon releasing Harry from inside his armor, was taken down with the help of metal harpoons and blasts of subzero chemicals designed to freeze up his joints.

Soon the teens were back under Sector Seven's control, to their anger and despair. Glaring at the two men who had caused him so much anger, Harry murmured swearwords in the direction of Fate that would make anyone blush at the vulgarity if they could hear them. Getting shoved around and stuffed into cars was not the way he had hoped his supposed 'adventure' would go, but when he got onto the helicopter that was to transport them to wherever they were supposed to go.

"So…what'd they get you for?" The wider set black man said, his face showing obvious curiosity. Sam shifted uncomfortably, while Mikaela just stared out the window, looking at the view below.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" Sam said by way of reply, a small smile lighting his face as he watched the older teen's amazement.

Harry studied the two teens, along with the silent guards that were sitting near them. He wasn't sure he was exactly happy with the situation he was in, but Death and Fate wanted him to be there and he couldn't exactly refuse them, regrettably. Sighing, he tuned out the people in his earpiece, waiting patiently to land.

A half hour later and that was just what the two copters did. Harry stretched as he stood further away from the aircraft. The guards guided everyone towards a hidden entrance to the Hoover Dam. Leading them through the hallways, Simmons explained the history behind Sector Seven. Trailing behind the group, Harry looked through the items around him.

"Enjoying the adventure?" A monotone voice whispered in his ear, making him freeze for a moment before continuing onwards. Glancing behind himself, Harry found no one there and mentally groaned in exasperation.

"Death, what do you want?" He breathed out, wondering why the god had decided to visit him early this week.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing…and I was wondering if you were having fun yet." He said, a grin seeping into his very words so that Harry could hear it through his voice.

"This is pointless, why am I here?" Green eyes flashed beneath messy bangs, hidden from anyone who happened to be looking.

"Patience, Chosen, patience. You're time will come soon, until then, sit back and enjoy." The god said by way of reply.

"Chosen? What do you mean by Chosen?" Harry hissed out, glaring at the feet of the person a ways in front of him.

"You'll see, until then…Chosen…" Death murmured, his presence disappearing as he did.

"Damn gods and their stupid meddling attitudes." Harry cursed lowly, entering the steel incased door and hearing it close behind him. Sighing he grabs a pair of goggles handed to him, watching as the Nokia phone get shot with a magic-radioactive beam of light, making the phone come to life. While the other's shouted about how primitive and 'freaky' the new Cybertronian was, Harry frowned and noticed the scared, panicked manner the 'bot was reacting like.

"He was just scared." He murmured after Simmons killed the baby with another blast of magic-radioactive Cube energy, a sadistic smile on the agent's face.

Leaving the room and following the group to another, hanger-type room, the dark haired teen listened patiently as Sam and Agent Simmons decided to have a verbal spar in front of the Secretary of Defense, several dozen soldiers, guards and scientists about who was right on what the giant robotic-alien was called. Finally after Sam spoke his – the alien's – version of events, the group realized something at the looks cast between the two scientists leading their group.

"…you know where the Cube is." Sam announced in a shocked voice.

"Great, a megalomaniac leader out to kill the entire human race is being housed right next to the thing that would give him the ultimate power. Of course they would." Harry grumbled under his breath about the stupidity and arrogance of several select human beings.

o…X…o

So…you like the new idea? Leave your comments if you want it to be finished up. If not, I'll take it off.

*shrugs* I'm not too sure about it, but the ending part is bound to be better...especially since my idea of it is wayyy different than the original ending... Well, hope to hear from you! Wish me luck on my Education exam and updating my other stories. (Hopefully The Hidden Broken Girl-cross your fingers!)

Laters!  
>-Sora-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

o…X…o

All pertenent information is in the first chapter, including disclaimer and warnings-I already know, you already know, if you don't go back and look. I've already stated I don't own anything and it hurt enough the first time! *pouts*

OH! Before I forget, I appologise **to those I didn't respond to who reviewed**. I usually try my best to do so, however, between one of the two colleges I go to dropping all of my courses (it took me several days to get _that_ little hiccup straightened out), work pushing me to take more hours, becoming a tutor and buying my first car (YAY), I have barely had the time to check my e-mail, let alone write. I do appreciate your comments and will try to reply to those of you who had questions when I can, but you may have to wait a bit for responses. I'm sooooo sorry for that!

So, onto the fic! Hope you enjoy!

o…X…o

Last time…

_"…you know where the Cube is." Sam announced in a shocked voice._

_"Great, a megalomaniac leader out to kill the entire human race is being housed right next to the thing that would give him the ultimate power. Of course they would." Harry grumbled under his breath about the stupidity and arrogance of several select human beings._

o…X…o

Captain Lennox glanced back at the long, dark haired teen following the group, his eyes fixed on the ground of one of Lennox's fellow soldiers. He hadn't spoken almost at all, and was almost invisible in the background, making the Captain wonder why this teen was here exactly. Sam and Mikaela he could understand, but this teen? He just didn't know what to think about him…

Slipping back he fell into step with the kid. "So, why are you here?" He asked, not knowing what exactly would happen.

"Because Fate and Death are bitches and decided I needed to be here for this. Stupid manipulative buttheads with no freaking lives of their own…" The green eyed teenager grumbled off, making Lennox frown at the answer. Suddenly the kid's head snapped up.

"You didn't hear that." Harry said in a commanding voice, making the Captain want to straighten up and snap off a salute and a 'yes sir!' However, the only thing that stopped this from happening was the fact that he could see how young the teen looked.

"Hm…we'll see. I find your reason _much_ more interesting than Sam and Mikaela's reasons. You said your name was…?" The Captain murmured, his eyes on the large Cube that was situated in the rock. A large explosion rocked the building and alarms started blaring suddenly.

"Harry Potter. You?" The reality-jumper replied shortly, his fingers fiddling with the area where his knives were hidden on his body.

"Captain William Lennox." The soldier replied, his hand going to his gun on his hip.

"Pleasure. We need more ammo if Megatron's going to wake up…" Harry murmured, frowning at the panicking scientists and teens.

Lennox nodded and moved forward, calling out instructions and asking questions about the base and generally taking charge of the people.

When the saber rounds were being loaded into the weapons, Sam finally demanded to see Bumblebee. Bee was the only one who would know what to do with the Cube, something they couldn't afford Megatron to get his hands on.

Simmons put up a fuss about it, and got a gun shoved in his face because of it. Harry, meanwhile, rolled his eyes and picked up one of the guns, loading it for a soldier that was busy taking out two of the guards pointing weapons at his Captain. He absently wondered when the scientist would get over himself.

"…do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." Secretary Keller said, making the soldiers grin at what he said.

Moving into the room where Bee had been taken too, the teens stepped in front of everyone, letting the soldiers hover in the background. After all, the only Cybertronians they had seen before were the ones that had attacked the base in Qatar and the frozen harbinger of death.

As Sam calmed down his car Harry glanced around and watched the scientists and guards reactions. Some looked on in horror, others were curious, but the one thing that truly struck Harry as worrying was how few of the people were relieved to see the robot free. Absently he wondered about how humane they were before shaking his head and going through the plans everyone had made before this point. Frowning, he saw a repeating circumstance, something he didn't like. Sam was being forced into the role of leader for this instance; even if Captain Lennox was commanding the soldiers, he was also listening to Sam more than Secretary Keller.

Running to keep up with the group, Harry kept his eyes on the giant robot and the boy who bought him. The group arrived in the room with the Cube, watching in no small amounts of awe as the large artifact shrunk to something that would fit in a human's arms.

"We need to leave now. Megatron is breaking free of his ice prison." Harry announced, noticing people's looks of confusion, however not expanding on how exactly he knew this. The spikes in the tainted Cube Energy signature coming from Megatron's hanger-cell gave it away when Harry sensed it.

Bee chirped in agreement, using the radio to say, _"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."_ Harry grinned in response and listened as Lennox made plans to get everyone through the crisis.

As soon as the plans were set, the three teenagers of the group climbed into Bumblebee as the soldiers climbed into different trucks, loading up different weapons they would need to protect the Cube as they did. As soon as they were set, the caravan took off for the city, pushing the trucks to go faster. Five miles out, Harry sensed Megatron taking flight. From the passenger's seat of the organic car, Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let his magic fill his whole body in a way it hadn't since he had first come here. He needed to be able to easily access it when the time came for him to use it.

Bumblebee sensed the change in Harry, but didn't have time to say anything as the group was attacked from behind by several Decepticons. Luck was on their side, however, because Optimus Prime had joined their travelling circus of people and machines, allowing them to escape from the enemy for the moment.

Arriving downtown, Harry slid out of the car and discretely pulled out his wand, casting detection charms and boundary alarm spells around the block around the group, setting the two spells to pick up the tainted Cube signature. Preparing for an attack, the group cleared out as much of the area as they could, knowing it wouldn't be enough but trying to save lives nonetheless.

The first attack caused some confusion because it came from a disguised F22 that was flying below the building. Ironhide and Bumblebee caused some panic when they suddenly transformed, shouting the F22 was actually Starscream. Too late, a semi's trailer was pulled up for a small barrier between the humans and the deadly missile aiming for them. The explosion threw Bumblebee back, causing the first injuries and casualties to the fighters and civilians respectively. Harry yanked Mikaela back in time for her not to be crushed by a large slab of concrete that flew off a building from the explosion.

"Thanks." She said, a bit breathless from her near death experience.

"Just don't die while I help Sam." Harry joked, grinning at the girl and making her smile back. The two stumbled out of the café Harry had yanked Mikaela into to save her life; Bumblebee was on the ground, his legs separated from his body. Fluid leaked from where his legs were torn away from him, making Harry worry as to how long he could survive without his legs. Humans usually died from the shock or the blood loss when such a thing happened, however Cybertronians were just that-mechanical beings.

Bee shoved the Cube into Sam's arms a soft whine of pain coming from him as he scrapped his injured fuel lines against the ground.

A triumphant shout from Megatron made everyone look up in horror. Jazz was ripped into two pieces, his mangled, still alive body being thrown in two separate directions. The 'bot wouldn't last long in that condition.

Lennox grabbed a flare and shoved it into Harry's hands before grabbing Sam as well. "Take the Cube to that building over there. Black Hawks will take it from you to safety. Hurry. We'll hold them off as much as we can." He ordered in a fierce voice, shaking Sam out of his shock.

Harry immediately took off, not giving Sam a chance to fight and leaving Mikaela behind without a word. The Cube was in Sam's arms as Harry dragged the younger teen along behind him, dodging flying chunks of metal and debris from the battle going on around him. Rachet and Ironhide followed, giving them as much cover as possible while distracting Megatron.

Tripping, Sam fell to the ground, the Cube scattering away from him. The energy gave off a spike as Harry grabbed for it, dropping the flare in the process. If anything, he figured he could light the sky up with his magic. Suddenly, his hands flared with heat, making Harry gasp and instantly try to drop the Cube. However, a bright glow started to form where his hands were touching the alien artifact. The glow of power spread up his arms, his panicked gaze resting on Sam's shocked eyes. With the increase of area the glow spread, the faster it surrounded him, making it impossible for anyone to see him.

Just as suddenly, the glow was gone; making Harry blink and try to figure out where the Cube went. The three new-born Cybertronians stopped firing at the humans and moved towards the Savior of the Wizarding World. Coos sounded from their vocal processors, their movements drawing attention to the young man. The battle had paused everywhere when the glow surrounded Harry. Both sides of the fight were wondering what had happened.

Sparks jumped from Harry to the sparklings, making him wonder what was happening to him. Sensing the tainted spark behind him, Harry turned, just in time for Megatron to snatch him into his hands. "What did you do boy?" He thundered, praying the salvation to their race had not been destroyed. He may want to rule, but that didn't mean ruling a soon-to-be extinct race because the Cube being destroyed made the possibilities of new sparklings go down dramatically. Especially since many spark-mates were killed over the years of war.

"I…I don't know." Harry whispered in reply, his arms shaking. Light flared from his body, making him cry out in fear as it surrounded himself and Megatron. Slowly, the tainted signature disappeared from Megatron's energy, making the last Potter wonder what the hell was going on.

The light flickered out just as suddenly, leaving Megatron's form changed in slight amounts. Green, purple, and black still decorated his form, but his facial and body frame looked more like Optimus Prime's than ever before. Silver-blue optics peered out of the leader of the Decepticons formally red lights.

"Brother?" The leader of the Autobots asked weakly, as if fearing the answer he would hear.

"What happened?" A softer baritone voice emerged from Megatron's mouth, making everyone gape at the man. Starscream set down near his leader, frowning as he looked from the man, to the human his leader still held in his hands. Scanning the teen, he opened his mouth. "His skeletal structure is now comprised of the Cube. How curious." He said in a loud voice, catching the attention of Rachet, who started running medical scans on Harry as fast as his processors could manage.

Semi-silence descended as a good, old-fashioned Mexican stand-off suddenly sprouted out of no where. "Okay, what the hell is going on? First you're all gung-ho about killing each other, now you're calling each other brothers and staring at Harry like he's the savior of your race!" Lennox finally blurted out, ignoring the screams of fear still coming from the civilians around him, although they were fading fast as the populace ran further away from the area.

The Cybertronians ignored the highest military officer of the area for the moment, concentrating on the human-Cube hybrid now in Megatron's hands.

Harry cleared his throat nervously, silently cursing Fate and Death for even thinking of bringing him into this new war. "Can you set me down please?" He asked politely, wincing internally as to how soft his voice was. Nobody could really blame him though - a giant robot big enough to crush you in the palm of his hand like a normal human would a fly is quite an intimidating sight - especially if you're the human fly.

Slowly, Harry was lowered to the ground, the newly created sparklings crowding around him in excitement. Blinking, Harry closed his eyes, listening to the hum of magic coming from the sparklings around him smiling slightly at the bright, innocent feel of it. Unnoticed by him, sparks jumped from his skin to the baby Cybertronians. The humans were gaping in shock while the Autobot and Decepticon warriors were watching on carefully.

Pausing, Harry forced his eyes open, frowning in confusion at the other notes of magic he was hearing now. Looking in the direction the signatures were coming from, he saw Fate and Death standing there. Grinning, Fate strolled over to him, the sparklings backing away from the mocha skinned woman until they were closer to the adult Cybertronians.

"Surprised Harry?" Fate said with a grin, hugging him even as he scowled.

"What did you do?" He asked, his voice shaking from the amount of different emotions rampaging through in his body. Fate released him, the Egyptian style dress swirling around her body as she stepped back, the grin completely disappearing to be replaced by a serious face, something Harry had never seen before.

Death strolled forward now, dark, blue-black hair gleaming against the sun, eyes as black as the night of a full moon showing an otherworldly nature. "Before you defeated Voldemort, you became the Master of Death, do you have any idea what that title means to the gods?" He started in quietly, waiting for the expected negative answer before continuing. "Long ago, when the human race had just been created, Fate foretold of a Master of Death at a gathering. For centuries, I searched for a way to avoid this; however it was not to be. The magic-based race saw to that.

"Just as there is truth to some tall tales, there is truth to The Three Brothers tale. The three Deathly Hallows were created by my hand in a flash of arrogance.

"A few years after I created the gifts, I remembered the prophesy and, after some struggle, soon came to accept the fate I had been given. Fate realized that I could not be ruled by someone who would eventually die and come under my rule, so we found a way to make you and your chosen spouse gods. The Cube of this reality was the answer. And so, I waited, until we met the first time. When you defied my rules and continued to live after the Killing Curse struck you, I knew it was time to start preparing.

"The only reason we took you back in time in this dimension, was because we wanted you to have some type of good aspects to you growing up again. Even though you had to go through school again, you were able to go to the zoo, the amusement park, buy clothes and books, swim in a pool, play all day in the park…many experiences you had never had because of the Dursleys." Death finished, breathing out slightly and watching Harry carefully. Dazed eyes looked back at him before he glanced around, wondering why no one else was screaming out questions about the information Death had just divulged.

Blinking, Harry walked over to one of the sparklings near him, poking the human adult-sized metallic child on the cheek, only for it to not blink or react in anyway. Shock had already set in as he glanced around at the humans, noticing they weren't breathing. "We took you out of time so we could talk without being interrupted." Fate said in a giggly voice from where she was now laying on Megatron's shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to go, both of us have been gone from our true jobs for almost three full days-a bit too long for us to not come back. Fights to break up, reports to read and sign, minions to punish for being naughty. We'll be back in four days. The humans memories have been fixed so that they will not remember the Cube exploding and will think the Decepticons are new members of the Autobot forces that came into the fight late, helping to defeat Megatron. The Decepticons then self-destructed, their bodies disappearing from the explosion. Sam will think he has destroyed the cube by shoving it into Megatron's exposed spark." Death added, glancing at where Fate used to be to see that she had disappeared to go somewhere else.

"O-okay…" Harry murmured, trying desperately to organize his mind enough to get through the last few minutes of the battle shock.

"You have three minutes to explain to the Cybertronians what is happening with the humans before time resumes at its proper course. Use it well." Death advised, shimmering and disappearing before the cybertronic beings started to talk.

After a minute of voices clamoring out questions and in some cases, coos, silence fell. Clearing his voice, he glanced at everyone who was staring down at him.

"Look, there's some stuff I need to talk to you about later, but I only have two minutes to explain what will happen after time resumes. Megatron, you and your forces are going to be thought of as Autobot reinforcements that appeared late in the battle. Your Decepticon 'bodies' were destroyed in self-destruct explosions when Megatron's spark was exposed. They won't remember about me absorbing the Cube, or you changing into what you are now Megatron. No one will remember Optimus calling Megatron his brother…just make sure you don't slip up. We have to make sure this goes smoothly, all right? I still have a lot of information to sort through, so hopefully we'll get out of here soon." Harry said, his mind racing to catch up to what he was saying. He wasn't sure he was within even a remote distance of happiness with Fate and Death, however he did know better than to take it out on the other beings surrounding him.

Sam stumbled forward, noise started up again, blaring of car alarms, screams in the distance, the rumble of concrete settling and the cheers from the soldiers were all heard, making everything seem normal. Sam was grinning happily, his voice loud and excited as he ran over to Mikaela, hugging her enthusiastically before jerking back with a look of embarrassed-horror on his face. The teenage girl grinned in response and pulling him in for a kiss, ecstatic that everything was over.

Jazz's body was recovered and after a couple seconds of studying the body, Harry whispered just loud enough for Optimus to hear, that he could fix him. The large bot happily grinned and glanced at his brother, who had picked Harry up and set him on his shoulder to make sure nothing happened to the teen who was carrying the Cube within his very bones.

Four hours later, everyone was out of the area, moving towards the nearest US military base, as the pilots of the F22's who had relayed the orders had told them to. Harry was sitting in Bumblebee's driver's seat, ignoring Mikaela and Sam who were in the back, making out. In the passenger's seat, Fig was muttering in Spanish, and from what Harry could hear every once in awhile, alligators and frog legs. The dark haired teen sure as heck wasn't going to ask what that was about.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes, knowing he had at least an hour left of the journey to make before the caravan reached the closest major base. He wanted to sleep for a bit before they arrived, if only because he knew they would be asked over and over about what had happened over the last two days. Curling up into a ball on the driver's seat, Harry drifted off; using a skill he had learned from the Dursleys to help him accomplish this.

As the yellow Camaro slowed to a stop an hour and a half later, Bumblebee's voice woke Harry up, broke Fig out of his self-dialogue in Spanish (he was now using it to block out the sounds coming from the back seat), and made the two teenagers sit up again, blushing and straightening their clothes. Glancing around, Harry noticed they were inside a tall cargo airplane storage building. The general of the base was already there, the Secretary of Defense, Maggie and Glen standing next to him explaining the situation.

"Let's get this over with." Harry ground out; climbing out of the car and pulling his seat up so Sam could get out. Waving to Maggie and Glen, he grinned tiredly at the two, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

The semi-trailer was unhitched from Optimus Prime's trailer hitch and the doors were opened to let the sparkling's out. The cybertronic beings transformed into their humanoid shape as soon as everyone was out of the vehicles, making the General gape in astonishment.

Holding back a grin, Harry followed Fig up to Lennox who then proceeded to walk over to the General and salute in greeting. Raising a hand, the green eyed youth silently greeted the three people he knew, receiving smiles from them.

After several hours of questioning, he was finally shown to a barrack set aside for all the men except Secretary Keller. Sleeping like the dead for ten hours helped and when he woke up. Noticing he was the first up, he quickly moved towards the showers, planning on grabbing one before anyone else was up and could discover his scars. Silently, he was thanking whatever god had made sure his shirt hadn't ripped during the battle. After emerging from the showers, he changed into a set of BDU's that he had grabbed from where they had been left next to his bunk, probably by Lennox or Epps if he guessed. Lennox had taken to watching out for him, seeing as Bumblebee was already the guardian of Sam.

Yawning, he emerged from the room, grinning at the Captain's look of shock and giving him a flourished bow like any pureblood from his reality. "Shower's all yours Cap'in." He said, sniggering at the look of shock on the man's face. "Hey, when do you think we'll be able to get out of here? I've got some stuff to do back home." He added, digging through his backpack that was next to his bed for a sketchbook and graphite pencil.

"Probably within the next twenty-four hours. We were due for some down-time before this whole thing even started so they'll try to get everyone out of here quick so we can get back to work sooner. NEST won't build itself ya know." The military officer said once he had recovered from his shock enough to grab a set of BDU's for himself.

"Hmm…" Harry murmured, settling down onto his bunk to draw as the other men started to move around and get up. Sam mumbled sleepily before turning over and settling back into his covers.

"How the hell did you manage to get up earlier than us?" Epps asked, frankly amazed the teen had been able to do so. Whenever he had been given the chance as a teen, he had slept in.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Harry started to sketch a picture of Bumblebee. Concentrating on the picture, he started outlining the sketch. "My relatives liked me up early." He murmured, his grip on his pencil tightening as he remembered the past.

Soon the barracks were almost silent again, all of the soldiers moving into the showers to clean up. Most of the soldiers had taken quick showers the night before, but still felt gritty so they decided a second one couldn't harm anything. Showers were a luxury they didn't usually have where they had been before, so they didn't mind taking two in such a short amount of time.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and got up, packing away his sketchbook and moving out the door. He needed to go see the Cybertronians before he went back home for a bit to talk to Death and Fate again.

Nodding to the guards he walked into the hanger after they checked to match his face to the picture that had been taken of him for an access pass into the hanger. The doors closed behind him and the sparklings surrounded him, cooing in happiness. "Morning." He said in greeting, shifting from one foot to another in slight amounts of nervousness.

"Good Morning Harry. How was your recharge?" Optimus Prime said, his robotic voice quiet from where he sat on the hanger floor. Megatron sat next to him, the other Cybertronians spread about inside.

"Um…wha-oh! My sleep was good. How was yours?" He asked, walking over to the large robot smiling slightly at the group. He was worried about what would happen now, but he wouldn't let it stop him from living how he wanted to.

"Adequate. We have decided to make Jazz your new protector when he is revived. For now, we will leave you in the care of Rachet." He said, eyeing his brother carefully. He was relieved to have him back to normal once again. However, he was worried it wouldn't last.

"Oh…all right. Um…is it secure to talk in here? I would have expected the military to place bugs throughout the room." The Savior of the Wizarding world asked, raising an eyebrow at the turn the conversation had taken.

"We made sure they were…misled with a little help from us." Megatron replied, smugness in his vocals.

"Ah…well…okay. Um…I've got to go home to take care of some stuff before anything else. So I'll be heading out within the next day, and Rachet kind of draws attention I can't afford in my neighborhood, no offence. It's just…flashing lights tends to draw people's attention." Harry replied glancing between the different beings in the room.

The group talked a bit more, Harry slowly puzzling out pieces of the knowledge the Cube had practically burnt into his brain. Settling down, Harry closed his eyes and started to fix Jazz, a glow surrounding the two beings. A few hours later, Epps and Fig found him chatting with the Cybertronians with orders to get him to lunch since he missed breakfast. Later that afternoon Harry took off for home, knowing he would be getting ready to close up his house when he got there.

A week later, Harry was picked up from his now vacant and for sale house, knowing he wouldn't be coming back. He had things to do and now that he could finally go back and see his lover again, he was happy. He would be able to travel from his original dimension to the Cybertronians because of his new status due to the Cube being absorbed by his magic. The best part, however, was that it would only be a year after his disappearance that he would reappear. He knew there was a lot of work ahead of him, but he also knew that it would be worth it.

Finally, he had a future to look forward to.

o…X…o

So...you like it? This is where I'm ending it...for now. I may actually continue with the fic, later. I know everyone still has questions, (IE-Harry's lover, the Wizarding World, Hermione/Ron, what will happen with the 'new god', etc. etc.) but at the moment, I find myself not being able to think of a plot for further issues. So, in order to not degrade the fic, I'm going to leave it at this semi-ending. I may come back to it, I may start a sequel, I DON'T KNOW! **Encouragement, ideas, opinions, likes, dislikes, suggestions and corrections are welcome-in fact, that's sometimes the key to making me want to continue to write on a fanfiction.** I hope you had fun, cause I sure did! It's been a blast everyone! *bows politely* See you in the near future (I hope!)

Later!  
>-Sora-<p> 


	3. Questions?

Hi there,

This is an explaination note, it will stay here, if you have questions that haven't been answered, review and I'll delete and repost this chapter to show that it's updated with the newest answers. Unfortunately, with tutoring, full-time college and increased hours at work, I just don't have time to reply to everyone that has been so awesome and reviewed. For that, I appologize. *bows* **Oh! New answers to questions will appear at the bottom of this!**

Each paragraph is a topic, said topic is bolded. If you don't have any questions or want answers to questions, you can skip this note, I'll be updating the next segment sometime soon so I appologize if you're frustrated that this isn't a continuation! I figured I should address some of the review questions that people are asking me about so when I continue the fic, people have the answers.

_**Before I forget, I have a question for you!**_ Who do you think should be **Harry's lover?** I have a few options I like (I can change around what I have or leave it, it isn't a huge deal to me), but I'd love to see what you guys want. I'll probably pick the favorite as the one to write. *shrugs* Doesn't really make a difference to me. Okay, back to answering questions…

First off, **people/beings who are dead**-okay seriously, they're dead in my fic. Hedwig MAY make an appearance as a ghostly messenger, but the others are going to stay in Death's realms. Sorry. I think that for this fic, people who are  
>dead, kinda need to stay dead in this case.<p>

**Will we be seeing Ron, Ginny and Hermione?** Answer: The Weasleys, Granger and all of the other students at Hogwarts over the course of the seven years Harry had been there – probably won't show up in this fic. He's dealing with becoming a god, helping a race of alien's survive and out maneuvering politic-als. (Poli-many, tics-blood sucking creatures) He isn't really concentrating on his home reality at the moment. He may in the future though… Always a possibility.

**Have people tried to get into Harry's vaults?** Yes. Harry ended up sealing his vaults so he has to use his blood to prove he's a Potter so he can get into the vaults.

**Have all the Decepticons turned 'light' now?** A big, fat, NO! The story wouldn't continue if they all did! I won't reveal who is dark and who isn't, but let's just say you'll be surprised. lol

**Is Sam the actual Hero?** Eh, in some ways, yes he is, he get's the credit, the glory, the medals, but in some ways he isn't. Harry absorbed the Cube so the Cube didn't get destroyed, and it's energy is masked now. On top of that, Harry's a god, he can become involved since this is a continuation of the problem from before, when he was human, but since he became a god, he will have to eventually withdraw from the major deciding factors, he can smooth over relations, but that can only go so far.

**Harry was pretty passive in the first chapter, will he continue to be in future chapters?** Maybe, it really depends on the situation. Harry knew he had to go along with the S-7 guys when they caught him, so he didn't fight. You have to remember, he's almost twice his age from the year after the end of the book series JKR wrote. That means he's 36 mentally. Physically, he looks 18 at the moment.

**The Nokia bot from chapter 1:** nope, he died still, it even says so in my fic. Super sorry! I loved the 'bot too!

**Harry's inheritance:** yes it's intact, no, no one will be stealing it from him, trying-yes, succeeding-nope!

**-.-.- New stuff! -.-.-**

**Will Harry act as a mediator between Megatron's Faction and Optimus Prime's Faction?** Yes, Harry will. Realistically speaking, the two factions get into minor squables, and some of Megatron's faction is still 'evil'. (I have issues with calling Megatron's side evil for wanting to continue their race and save themselves. For them being selfish and wanting to live more than wanting another race/species/planet to survive...sorry if that offends.) However, this mediator act won't be showing up too much, seeing as I haven't pulled too many of the Decepticons onto the Autobots side...eh, you'll find out...

**Will they also deal with the Fallen earlier than before and will Sentiel Prime still continue with the deal he had with Megatron?** This, I don't know about. *shrugs* I haven't really thought the plot of the third movie too much yet. Though this does inspire some ideas... Thanks for asking this Berna45! It's really making me think of ideas!

**Will he have a magically-enhanced trunk or be doing magic in the Transformers reality?** Um...I seriously don't know. Probably not in the second movie-at least not too much. Maybe in the third, cause of some ideas inspired from above, but at the moment, I don't think he's really thinking about magic. I mean, a life living as a muggle for years means his reactions are leaning more towards a non-magical solution, although I do have him openly doing magic in his home while he's growing up, he doesn't live with it every day.

**Does Lennox or Epps see his scars?** You'll have to wait and see! *smiles*

**How are the decepticons dealing with Megatron's change? Did Harry effect them all?** It's kinda...split down the middle, some stayed, some didn't, some weren't affected at all. *shrugs* I guess we'll have to see who's 'bad' still in the next chapter! lol

So, hope this helps, some of these questions sparked off another chapter, so that's what I'm writing right now. lol If you have anymore, I'll update this chapter by deleting and reposting it so you know there are new answers.

Wish me luck,

Laters!  
>-Sora-<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

All pertinent information is in the first chapter. Including the disclaimer. Please refer there for more information if you decided to skip over it. I loathe repeating myself.

o…X…o

Chapter 3

Sighing in relief, Harry stood and stretched, glancing at Death who was talking to Fate across the meadow the trio were in. Over the past two months, the two had introduced him to several dozen gods and goddesses while training him in his new duties. The two thousand page book of rules had been torture to read through, but now he was done. Basically, the book had been the Code of Conduct to being a god/goddess. He could now go to his home reality. Time passed differently in all of the planes of existence, in the immortals plane, time was out of sync with the rest, causing the immortals to be able to spend years here if they willed it, without a second passing in the mortal planes. That was how they never got overloaded with their assigned duties.

"Harry, come over here. We have a few things to tell you before you leave for the Wizarding World." Fate said with a grin, immediately making Harry wary. She had had the same grin on when he had been shoved into the Cybertronian reality.

Tilting his head to the side, he waited for the two to continue as he sat down against a tree.

"Since you've been here, we know you've wished to go back to your original reality to take care of everything left there. Everyone understands that, well, most everyone, anyways. We need to let you know some of the rules while walking among the magical world in the guise of a human. First off, another species-a non-human species or someone of partial blood, may recognize that you are not human.

"Second, you may not reveal to anyone who isn't your mate that you aren't human anymore. Thirdly, you may not tell your mate what you now are until you are sure he will not leave you. If he refuses, you will have to erase his memory of the discussion immediately. He cannot leave your presence with that information intact. If anyone finds out, you have to use your power to protect our secrets. Wizards are dangerous. Be careful." Death said, his face completely serious.

"We once knew a god who moved throughout the worlds and realities, collecting knowledge and learning different cultures and languages. His body and mind – the two things that made up an immortals soul – were destroyed by Wizards wanting his knowledge and power. If you are caught, this may very well be your fate. When you enter a certain reality or world you enter their possibilities of fate. We cannot save you if you are caught because of that, so be careful." Fate added, knowing Harry would need more information to satisfy his questions as to why.

"All right…how long do I have, do you know?" The emerald eyed teen asked, his thoughts worried over the possibilities.

"No, but I know trouble will be brewing in the future of the Cybertronians that you need to be there for. You won't have much time, and if you leave to take care of the problem and come back after, it could be too late-there is very few futures I see at the moment that would lead to your continued relationship. That is for certain." Fate said, almost vacantly, her golden eyes turning milky silver.

Nodding once, Harry stood. "Then I should leave immediately." He said, giving the two gods a half smile.

"Oh! We have a copy of your body, not an exact copy mind you, in a coma at St. Mungos, when you appear in the room with it, lay down on the bed and it will move to become an illusion of your old form as your chest replaces it's own." Fate said, blinking and grinning, her golden eyes returning to normal.

"Thanks." He said quietly, not voicing everything the thank you was for. Even with the anger, he realized that the two gods had helped him and cared about him for a longer time than any other being alive.

A blinding light surrounded his body as he moved between planes, his body becoming incorporeal and invisible as he entered his home dimension. _Hm…it's very weird seeing your body on a bed._ He decided mentally, glancing around to make sure the room was empty. Walking over to the bed, he sat down, moving back and laying down so his body matched that of the replicas. As his skin became solid, the charms monitoring him changed to signify that he was waking up. Grogginess overtook him-it seemed that more than just the illusion was affecting him now, the Muggle IV was pumping potions into his system, giving him nutrients to 'survive'. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath, remembering that he had to keep his act up. A muggle-based oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, while an IV dripped potions directly into his blood.

A woman burst into the room quickly, her chest heaving slightly from the run in heels. "Mr. Potter?" She asked tentatively, her voice filled with muted hope.

Harry made his eyes open slowly, his head tilting to one side as he started to shorten and quicken his breath, knowing that was the reaction the medi-nurse would be expecting.

"Mr. Potter, please relax. You're in St. Mungo's hospital. Hold on a moment and I'll call the medi-wizard assigned to you. He will call anyone you want to have here. Don't worry, news of your consciousness will not get out from me, I swore a Witch's Oath to keep any patient's status a secret from anyone not authorized to know." The medi-aide witch said cheerfully, moving to make the young man more comfortable before bustling out of the room.

o…X…o

_Harry we need you here soon._ Optimus Prime's voice floated through the green eyed young man's head, making him jolt upright from his relaxed position on the couch.

"Damn it. I thought I would have more time." He murmured, frowning at the table in front of him.

"Harry? What's the matter?" Draco's voice floated through the library. He was in one of the small hallways of books behind Harry's chair and as such, he could see Harry's rapid change of posture.

Sighing, Harry knew he had to discuss the situation this time. "Draco…we need to talk." He said softly, knowing his lover would hear them.

"What is it? You aren't running a fever, are you?" He asked worriedly, his voice nearer now as he was hurrying towards the couch.

"No, we just…there's some things you don't know that changed while I was in the coma. You see, I wasn't in a coma, but in a different reality. I know it sounds crazy but, I can prove it." Harry said, pulling out his cell phone he had made into a Cybertronian so he could contact Optimus in his reality. "Flic, you can transform." He said quietly, watching Draco's face warily. The tiny Autobot transformed, whirs and clicks sounding out at the small robot became more humanoid in shape. The blonde's eyes were huge as he watched the tiny robot move.

"You've finally decided to reveal everything Harry?" The small 'bot asked, his voice warm enough to tell he was smiling-something Harry had figured out how to do with the Cube-magic.

"Yes." He replied shortly, knowing better than to go into detail.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Draco asked, startled far beyond his normal levels of comfort.

"_Flic_ is an Autobot, from the planet Cybertron. He's an organic mechanical being who…" Harry started in, explaining slowly what happened over the time he had been away.

Finally, after all the explanations and reasons, Draco closed his eyes. "I need time to figure this out…"

"Draco, I don't have time to give you. I explained what Death and Fate told me, you know the reasons." He murmured reluctantly, knowing where this would be leading.

"Harry. You just told me that you not only lived in a different reality for 18 years-which makes you much older than myself mentally, but that you're now a god of a freaky-alien civilization and help Death with his work load. On top of that, you went through muggle school, need to leave soon to help with some crisis and only the one person who's your mate can come with you! I need time." Draco repeated, his voice stressed and breaking at points. He'd been living with Harry's strangeness for awhile now and knew more about different (non-magical) things than he wanted to, but this…this was a lot. He'd had to adjust his views from when he was with his parents, break his views of the Dark Lord, look at the magical world and start trying to help improve it, while trying to prove himself to the _Weasely's_ of all people. A lot had changed in the three years he had been together with Harry, but this took the cake.

A few minutes of silence descended between the two males, making one start to realize what had to be done and the other try desperately to think through the masses of information his boyfriend had dumped on him.

With a broken sigh Draco finally spoke. "If you could give me time…maybe I could come to understand everything you just told me, if I had time, maybe I could understand just why all of this needed to take place, however…a year without you changed a lot of things." He said quietly, looking down at his lap. "I'll love you, but I can't handle this information right now. You've been gone for over a year and you just came back from a coma, please don't contradict me on that, and now you're saying you need to leave again so you can save a population you're now an immortal god of? Harry, I just can't take this at the moment. I'm sorry." He finally ended with, a bare thread of sound emerging from his mouth.

"Then I guess this is our true goodbye Draco. Death told me of what could happen, I had just hoped…" The messy haired man said, his braid, highlights and earrings all still hidden under glamours.

"I'm sorry." The silver eyed teen said again, a true note of regret and mourning in his voice.

A sighing, "I know." Emerged from Harry's mouth, his heart prepared, but severely disappointed and upset over the matter. Moving forwards, Harry leaned in to touch Draco's hand, knowing he could erase his memory with just a touch.

"Good-bye Harry." Draco said softly, knowing this would be the last time he truly saw his lover as he was.

"Good-bye love."

o…X…o

Stepping through the portal, Harry glared at the wall before turning to look down the alleyway. "Jazz, I can sense you, so you might as well drop the hologram blending you into the scenery." He said, the glare disappearing and a slight smile emerging as the Autobot appeared.

"So, what's up? Your faction and Megatron's been fighting too much?" He asked, climbing into the car and letting the door shut behind him. The engine revved as the two took off for the NEST transport waiting for them, talking about the current atmosphere all the way there.

An hour later, the jet landed, allowing Jazz and Harry off on the island. "Harry." The group of Cybertronians held a few new faces, but Harry was glad to see them. It meant that the race was still alive.

"Hello Ironhide." He replied with a smile, allowing Jazz to pick him up.

The explanation of what was going on was quite lengthy, but they got through the basics of the past two years by the time they arrived at the Autobot's hanger. "We have a private room inside for you Harry. We told the official liaison that we needed two private rooms for the possible sparklings we knew may be coming, however, Lennox and his personal group knows one of the rooms is yours." Jazz added quietly as they entered the hanger, spotting the command center set up at the front.

Lennox spotted Harry sitting on the Autobot lieutenant's shoulder which led to him having to stifle laughter and swallow his grin. That sight had never been seen before. As such, everyone was staring including the Director, although not for the same reasons.

"What is that child doing here?" He finally screamed; his face red with anger.

"Excuse me sir. With all due respect, that _child_ helped save the world not two years ago, something that would be important to remember. He has clearance and I think Optimus asked him to come here to help him with something." The now Major said, mentally continuing his sentence in his head. _Yeah, to help him deal with you pain in the ass._ He thought viciously, not caring for the man who left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Sorry I had to leave John, I had some business to take care of before I could come back and help you out. I had to finish some of my education as well, so that took some time." Harry explained, knowing the Major had wanted him to be there before for this case alone.

Jazz moved up to the platform where the senator and the Major were standing, moving his hand so Harry could step onto it while Optimus moved to give him some room. He set his hand level with the railing, and let Harry climb off, no matter how much he was silently protesting it. Harry stepped onto the platform, a nod from Lennox along with a grin showing he was happy to see the young man.

"General, I hope you don't mind me interrupting your meeting, I just arrived back on base." Harry apologized, smiling slightly at the camera.

"It's fine Mr. Potter. Please continue with what you were saying Director Galloway." He replied, a smirk hiding in his words.

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" Galloway finally asked, now ignoring Harry, who was trying not to gape and glare in astonishment and anger at his forwardness.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But. Before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus asked, making several dozen soldiers hide smirks at that.

"That's a good question." Lennox said quietly, worried about what may come to pass.

"Excuse me. I have a couple questions. First off, aren't you benefiting more from the Cybertronians work to help you understand more science and math? What about their advanced medical knowledge and technological skills? You will lose this access if you refuse them further help. On top of that, if what Jazz was telling me is true, the Decepticons aren't hunting the Autobots down; they're looking for something else. Something to do with the Fallen." Harry interrupted, making the Director blink at the teen.

Harry climbed onto the Autobot leader's hand, before settling down on his shoulder. Touching the 'bot's faceplate, he allowed a spark to jump between the two of them, making Optimus relax slightly from the stress that had been placed upon his spark from frustrating political maneuvers made by certain directors who thought more of themselves than they should. Sitting down where Optimus' shoulder and neck plates met, he leaned into the bot as the large being started to walk.

"So what's going to happen with Sam and Mikaela?" The green eyed god asked as he left with the Autobots from the meeting.

"Bee and the twins are with them right now. We're working on a way to get them onto the Naval Base for their protection." Jazz said from behind them, walking towards the group of cars, trucks, and planes assembled on the other side of the hanger. Once the trio had passed a certain point, silence descended. The 'bot's had set up a sound diffuser to give them privacy.

"Hello everyone! How are you?" Harry called out, smiling as the other's transformed.

An hour later, a message from Bumblebee arrived.

"Sam needs help. Harry, you need to stay here for now, we'll be back soon, but we can't leave you alone. The triplets will stay with you. Please make sure no one tries to bug our area again. We've had some annoying FBI cover-agent's trying to do so lately." Optimus asked, which Harry gave a reluctant nod of agreement with. He didn't want to stay, but he knew it was the best choice.

"Just be careful, because if one of you dies, I can't bring you back. If you're still alive, I can give you more juice and repair you, but I can't take someone away from Death." He said, quietly hoping that no one would be lost, a gut feeling saying something was going to happen.

"All right, we'll be careful." Jazz said, a grin taking root in his vocal plugs.

Harry sighed and shooed them off, knowing he would know the outcome soon. Megatron didn't go with the group either, however, it was because he had been injured extensively by the last Decepticon the group had fought in Shanghai, not for any other reason.

A half hour later, a pang went through his whole body, the loss of connection to one of the Autobots leaving a screaming hole of agony in his chest. "Told them to be careful…" He murmured vaguely, tears dripping slowly down his cheeks as he searched for the connection that had abruptly ended. The sparklings cooed worriedly, surrounding their creator and trying to comfort him as much as possible.

Another hour later and Lennox showed up, with all of the Autobots except one. "Optimus was the casualty then?" Harry asked, his face cleaned up like he had never shed a tear. Lennox frowned in confusion as he couldn't figure out how Harry could already know.

"Yes." Ironhide replied quietly. "Sam is with Bee and the Twins. Mikaela is with him. They're trying to find out more about the Fallen. Two shards are left from when you absorbed the Cube's power. One is here, which we need to bring to you quickly, and the other is with Sam. He absorbed some of the knowledge, but the power is still with the Cube." He finished, explaining the situation as they knew it.

"Okay, so that's why I have a couple of chunks of memory missing from that…you said Sam's trying to find out more about the Fallen?" Harry asked in confirmation, receiving multiple nods from the others.

"Hm…give me a bit. I remember something about it… Just…give me a bit of time." He said quietly, glancing at Lennox before moving deeper within the Autobot hanger.

Two days later, they were flying over Egypt. "Okay, we're in the drop zone!" Lennox called out, making everyone start putting on their chutes.

"This is going to be interesting." Harry murmured, making Jazz snort.

"See you on the ground." Lennox confirmed, motioning for Harry to jump.

"Free flying without a broom. Never thought I would be doing this…" He murmured after jumping. Figuring out how to direct his body was an interesting experience, one he would prefer not to figure out again while he was speeding towards the ground. Pulling the chute, he landed safely on the ground, abet roughly, but safely.

Half an hour later of running around under a sweltering sun beaming down on him and hot sand making the situation more torturous, the enemy was approaching from the desert. "Shit. Another warzone." Harry grumbled, drawing his wand and glancing at Ironhide. "Ironhide. Get me close to the enemy 'bot's. I can blend, but only when I get close enough, walking through live fire isn't a good way to get there and if I'm close, I can pull their power." Harry said, frowning as he watched the twisted 'bots who couldn't even speak or take another form, start to fire.

Irohide nodded and beckoned him to follow. Leading a charge, the 'bot got into the enemy lines far enough for the teen to slip in.

"I hope these kids know what they're doing." Epps grumbled to Lennox.

"Yeah. Me too." The brunet agreed, watching as Ironhide retreated under cover fire, Harry nowhere to be seen.

Thirteen Decepticon's landed initially, four more joined them soon after with multiple tiny bots being released from the bot's innards. Moving silently, Harry wove notice-me-not charms around him. Slipping behind one of the 'bots, he brushed a hand along it's plate as it walked past.

A howl of surprise and confusion was emitted as the 'bot's eyes grew dark and the hunk of metal collapsed. Power flooded Harry, who immediately upon feeling the taint; fired it at another Decepticon near him before moving away, not wanting to risk tainting himself by keeping the power.

Feeling and seeing the Decepticon suddenly fall freaked out a few of the soldier's but they were still going strong, fighting back. "Holy Shit! What'd that kid do?" Epps screamed over the ammo being unloaded.

"No fuckin' clue but I'm demanding answers when we get back!" Lennox screamed back.

Well into the fighting now, time became meaningless and Harry's small destructions of Decepticons went unnoticed. With one severely injured and five dead bots to his name, Harry decided to retreat as soldier's started fighting back more as reinforcements arrived. Slipping back into the ranks, he rubbed some of the dirt off of his face, really only pushing it around. "I'm back." Harry announced loud enough for Lennox to hear, grinning manically at the man's look when he turned around.

"You and I are having a serious chat when we get back to base." He screamed back over the gunfire. A gun was given to the teen and he was quickly set to covering the group that was moving forward to help Sam and Mikaela.

A Decepticon got too close and Sam was almost killed before Jetfire swooped in, landing next to the destroyed building they were using for cover. Killing the 'bot with a modified spear-sword, he jerked backwards as the scorpion Decepticon emerged from the soil, piercing his stomach area. Landing on the ground and squashing the head of the smaller 'bot like a human would a bug, he groaned out, "I'm too old for this crap." Before turning his head to watch the other's run towards Optimus.

Explosions rocked the ground behind them as Sam moved quickly towards Optimus. Just as he was twenty feet away, a Decepticon charged forward, getting one lucky shot in. Sam's body blew across the courtyard, landing awkwardly on the ground.

Feeling a pull on his magic, Harry disappeared from the reality he was in and landed on the plane of existence the four Primus were in, along with Sam. Sitting down on a rock as he caught his breath, he waved a hand and cleansed himself. Another flick of the wrist had him dressed in elegant garments. _Let's see what the old buzzards have in store for us today._ He thought mentally, preparing for the show.

"…It is, and always has been, your destiny." One of the six said as they approached the rock Sam was standing on, looking at them in confusion.

Smirking Harry jumped forward, landing behind the other teen silently. "Come on Sam, I'll get you back safely." The long haired teen said, grinning when the teen spun around and gaped in surprise.

"Harry? Are you dead too?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"No. Not dead. You're not either." Harry said, grinning and grabbing the other's arm. A blinding light surrounded the two as Harry transported them back to the Egyptian desert. Guiding Sam's soul back into his body, he returned himself to his dirty state and appeared again near Optimus, knowing he would be needed soon.

The key was now in one piece again, the middle core glowing brightly with power as Sam was revived and took it in hand. Limping his way slowly towards the corpse of Optimus Prime, he crawled up on top of the huge machine, up to the gaping hole showing Optimus' core. Slamming the dagger into the leader of the Autobots, Sam screamed in pain as he put weight on his broken leg, collapsing against the metal 'ground' he was standing on. Sliding down the side, he watched as the corpse of his friend started to awaken again.

Suddenly the Fallen slammed into the ground, his sonic boom making humans and Autobots go flying. "Mine." He growled, capturing the now reformed Dagger's Tip. Jumping up he escaped back to the machine planning to activate it immediately.

"This is not going to happen." Harry growled, watching as Jetfire mentally prepared to sacrifice himself and Optimus start to die again. Releasing his power, he started to pulse with energy, his body gradually developing a glow as he lifted off the ground from the sheer power flowing through him. Two beams shot out and slammed into Jetfire and Optimus, connecting the three of them. Soldiers, both human and Cybertronian alike, stopped and stared at what was happening, confusion, fear and worry racing through everyone there.

At a slow but growing faster pace, Jetfire's metal body became shiny and new, the metal pieces making up his body becoming stronger, etchings of Cybertronian lacing through his frame. His core strengthened further as power flowed through his system, broken, destroyed Decepticon's metal moving towards him and pushing into his body, adapting and becoming part of his system. At the same time Optimus was going through the same transformation, parts from deceased non-developed Cybertronians being absorbed and acclimatized to his structure.

Harry groaned and slumped to the ground as the flow of power slowed to his normal contained levels. This was the first time he had majorly used his powers, something both Death and Fate had warned would be very draining. Breathing heavily, he kept his eyes closed, lying on the hot sand as he tried to not pass out-a battle he was losing little by little.

"Let's roll." Optimus ground out as soon as the light faded from his frame. Boosters helped him take to the air, making him speed towards the machine that was now powering up.

Lennox sprinted to the fallen form, quickly taking in the still breathing chest and looking for wounds. Hands pulled on Harry's slightly torn clothing, making him turn so the hot sun was falling on his face. "Harry. Harry! Wake up! You can't fall unconscious now!" He shouted, slapping the teen a few times to try and get him to come around.

"C'n't 'splain n'w…later…too m'ch p'w'r…d'n't tell…" The glazed green eyed teen murmured incoherently as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sitting back on his heels, John took a deep breath and let it out. Standing he ordered the men to go help Optimus, making sure they knew this stayed within their ranks and that no one would hear about it before Lennox talked to Harry. The U.S. Military had betrayed them once already; he didn't want to risk something this big without all the facts.

"Stay with him, will you Epps?" He asked, smiling faintly at his second in command.

"Yeah. I'll pull 'im under some shade." He replied, setting his gun against the wall of a destroyed building, the slightly taller than one story, makeshift fortification providing some shade in the courtyard they were standing in. Lennox nodded and headed off, planning on helping direct the troops.

As the machine exploded in the distance, the Dagger's Tip came flying towards Harry, disintegrating to dust as it touched him, sinking into his body. "What the-?" Epps practically screamed, freaking out in a not so silent way. It took several moments of deep breathing for him to calm down again. As soon as he did, he checked over Harry to make sure he was still okay and there weren't any ill-effects. It turned out there wasn't. In fact, the unconscious teen seemed to look slightly healthier than before.

When the medic's came to evacuate the injured and dead, Epps tagged a ride with Harry, gaining permission to put him in a bunk when all the doctor who had examined Harry found wrong with him was that he was unconscious due to exhaustion. When the people had stripped the teen of his and jeans, in order to sponge bathe him off to make sure there were no wounds, Epps goggled at the old scars littering the kid's form.

"Holy shit. Lennox isn't gonna like this. Another mystery…" He murmured after he let out a long whistle of surprise. Of course, he only allowed the words to come out once he had the teen tucked into a bed, a hospital gown covering his form now. He didn't want any of the doctors to overhear his comment. Now, all the two had to do was wait.

Three days later, Harry finally swam out of the darkness of unconsciousness, letting out a rasping cough and a groan at the same time. "Harry!" A voice practically shouted in his ear it seemed.

"Qu'et…" The long-haired teen said muzzily, groaning again in pain as his eyes fluttered open, squinting as the light was glared in his eyes.

"Glad to see you awake Harry." A mechanical voice said in low tones making Harry turn his head to the other side. One of the triplets rested near the side of his bed, keeping watch over the monitor's next to him. "We weren't sure you would wake up after you didn't wake up within twenty-four earth hours. I need to go inform Optimus you're up." She explained calmly before moving out of the room, leaving him with Sam.

"Hey, I contacted Lennox. He'll be here in a few. How do you feel?" The other teen said in a quieter voice as he came into Harry's line of sight, holding a glass of water and a straw.

Clearing his throat after taking a sip he replied quietly, knowing not to stress his throat too much. "Okay. You still have Prime language slipping through your brain?" He asked, a half smile crossing his face, even though it was a serious question.

Sam's silent nod was all the confirmation he needed to have before he beckoned him forward. "Was planning on doing this earlier, but I blacked out." He murmured again, reaching out and touching Sam's arm with his hand, since he was too weak still to keep contact with just his fingers. A glow surrounded his hand as he pulled the Cube's knowledge from Sam and into his own mind, where it belonged.

"There. All set." He said almost silently, his voice strained. His hand slipped from Sam's arm while he was trying to even his breathing out, sweat beading his forehead.

"Jeez Sam, what'd you do in the three minutes it took me to get here?" Lennox joked, grinning at the two teens.

Relief was pouring through Sam's form, almost physical in it's strength. "Just talking." He said weakly, smiling slightly at the Major. _The images were finally gone!_

"Hm…" Lennox said by way of reply, deciding to hold his tongue for now. "Harry, we need to talk. I haven't said anything to the higher ups, and neither has anyone else from NEST. No one else caught what you did in Egypt. I need answers." He said quietly, sitting down and watching the younger man.

"Okay." The green eyed teen said quietly, sitting up slowly, wincing as his muscles screamed in protest. Taking a deep breath, he started at the beginning of his story with one warning. "There are some things that cannot be questioned. But know this, not only mortals live in the universe…" He couldn't answer every question, but he could fill in as much as he was able to. Speaking of his de-aged years, his 'guardians', the truth behind the so-called end of the Cube, what he had been doing before he had received a message saying he was needed back here and almost everything else up to that point.

"So, you see…that was the only way I could save Jetfire and Optimus. I'm sorry if I'm putting you in a bad position, but if you tell the officials, I can't help anymore. I'll be forced to leave." He said quietly, his hands clenched, balling up the blanket that covered him.

By then, Lennox had dropped any thoughtful look, and was just plain gaping in astonishment at the teen. "Wow…that's some story." He said weakly, clearing his throat and clasping his hands together as his elbows rested on his knees and his chin rested on his hands. He thought about his options, weighing pros and cons carefully-especially since his military career could be hanging in the balance.

Several minutes of silence descended, making Harry nervous. Sam was forgotten in the background, not that he minded at the moment. It was kind of a shock to find out someone who you thought of as a good friend-your bonds made through battle-was actually a god from a different dimension. Just to find out that there are multiple gods was a shock, but to find out that there were different dimensions as well…that was completely insane.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We'll keep this quiet. We have to. I'll explain it to the other NEST operatives that saw what had happened, but no one else can know. I don't want to run the risk of you leaving, or not being able to help in the future, or of you being possibly captured and experimented on. Too dangerous. Besides, if some politicians out there knew what you just told us, the slime-balls would really go on the offensive and make it five times harder to live with them than it already is." John finally decided, smiling slightly at the teen.

"Optimus probably doesn't want you to leave his sight for a bit, so we'll set up a bunk in the hanger for you. After you're stronger, we'll talk further about the future." He continued, standing up.

Yawning, Harry relaxed against the pillows behind him. "Okay." He agreed, knowing better than to fight against what was happening at the moment.

"We'll let you get some more sleep. We have time after all. Relax Harry." The Major said, watching as the teen's eyes fluttered close. He was worried as to if Harry was a god, why was he exhausted from channeling his powers like that. Hopefully he could get the green eyed boy to ask his 'guardians' for a straight answer, since he doubted he would meet them until after his death, and maybe not even then.

o…X…o

So, next installment done. I'm not really sure I like this one as much as the last movie… *shrugs* Though that may be because I like the first movie the most…bias and all that jazz. I seriously debating if I want to continue with the third movie. I mean, you guys still don't know **who was commanding the Decepticon's in Megatron's replacement**, and a few other tidbits…but I don't know if I have a great enough inspiration. I mean, I have ideas, (as always) but I'm not one hundred percent positive if I want to continue with those ideas… Anyways, hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment. *frowns* Some of it was harder to write than I thought it would be. If you guys find any mistakes or things that make you go "huh? What the-?" let me know, will you?

So, **review if you want this to continue to the third movie!** I can't guaranty anything, but a couple reviews inspired this installment, so who knows? Maybe you'll help create inspiration for the third installment.

**As to Draco's involvement**, I kinda left it open ended a bit-I mean, the Wizarding World think's he has disappeared after just getting out of a coma and Draco doesn't remember their last conversation and subsequent break-up, so…yep. I've actually had a few ideas on how to continue on this side of the story depending on people's reaction to the pairing… Anyhow, let me know what you think about this please!

Thanks for reading! Laters!  
>-Sora-<p> 


End file.
